Hate or Love?
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Pertemuan pertama memang begitu menyebalkan untukmu. /Len x Reader/


**Hello, all! Saya kembali lagi ke fandom tercinta ini ;)**

**Kali ini saya membawakan fanfic yang merupakan request sekaligus hadiah ultah yang sudah di jamin sangat telat untuk Mizuka Zoldyck. Maaf ya, saya bisanya bikin yang multi-chapter tapi isinya pendek-pendek :'(**

**Oke, dari pada saya kebanyak curcol mending kita langsung ke fanfic-nya. Cekidot!**

Hate or Love?

Genre: Romance, and Drama

Category: Multi-chapter

Pairing: Len x Reader!

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Author: Oceana Queen

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, AU, Bad, and Miss Typo

*Nb: garis bawah '_' menunjukkan namamu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 : First Meet

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menghela nafas. Wajahmu telah menunjukkan raut muka bosan sedari tadi. Berkali-kali kau melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 am. Masih lama sekali kau bisa pulang. Yah, mengingat bahwa kau pulang pukul 04.00 pm, dan itu masih 6 jam lagi.

"Bosan," keluhmu malas.

Kau memandangi jendela kelasmu dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru IPS-mu karena menurutmu IPS adalah pelajaran yang amat sangat membosankan dengan hadiah tambahan berupa gurunya yang killer.

Kring!  
Kkrriinngg!

Kkkrrriiinnnggg!

Bel istirahat kini telah berbunyi nyaring. Matamu melihat ke arah guru IPS-mu yang telah keluar dari kelasmu. Kau kini menghembuskan nafas dengan leganya karena cukup dengan istirahat selama 30 menit kau bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosanmu.

Kakimu melangkah keluar kelas. Rambutmu yang berwarna hitam kau gerai dan sedikit tertepa angin sehingga terasa cukup menyejukkan di udara yang benar-benar panas ini.

Kau berjalan menunduk. Kau tidak begitu berani menatap orang-orang yang memandangmu sinis karena nilaimu selalu bagus dan sering menjuarai berbagai jenis lomba.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan muta shota menabrakmu sehingga membuatmu kesal.

"Hey, kau! Kenapa kau menabrakku hah?" tanyamu emosi.

"Bukan aku yang menabrakmu," jawab lelaki itu cuek.

"Tapi jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku," balasmu emosi. "Dasar BAKA!"

Dia membalikkan badannya dan tidak menghiraukan ucapanmu sama sekali. Sifatnya itu membuatmu sangat kesal sekali. Bertemu dengannya memang membuat mood-mu semakin buruk.

"Nyebelin banget sih tuh orang," umpatmu kesal sambil melihat lelaki remaja itu mulai berjalan semakin jauh darimu.

Kau membalikkan badanmu dan berjalan ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan pikiranmu untuk sementara waktu. Menurutmu, mungkin dengan membaca buku membuatmu cukup santai.

Kau membuka pintu besar bercat coklat tua. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruangan dengan warna putih pada bagian dindingnya dan warna biru langit pada lantainya. Di sana terdapat sekitar 20-an rak buku dengan 45 buku disetiap rak tersebut. Perpustakaan di sekolahmu memang luas. Selain itu juga terdapat komik-komik yang cukup terkenal seperti Shingeki no Kyojin, Doraemon, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Rave, Nakayoshi, dan lain-lain.

"Konnichiwa, _-chan," sapa Haku yang merupakan salah satu pengurus perpustakaan di sana.

"Konnichiwa, Haku-san," balasmu sambil sedikit terpaksa saat tersenyum.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Haku sambil tersenyum simpul ke arahmu.

"Komik baru," jawabmu singkat.

Haku mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian dia membuka sebuah buku besar bersampul putih yang merupakan buku katalog semua judul buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Tangannya membuka katalog jenis 'New Comic' untuk melihat komik apa saja yang baru datang tadi pagi.

"Ada Doraemon, Beelzebub, dan Hunter x Hunter," jawab Haku. "Cuma 3 komik itu yang datang tadi pagi.

"Arigatou, Haku-san," ucapmu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kakimu melangkah menuju ke rak bagian komik. Tanganmu mengambil sebuah komik yang ingin sekali untuk kamu baca. Namun, sebelum kamu mengambil buku itu, seseorang sudah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

Kau menoleh kesal ke lelaki itu. Orang itu adalah orang yang menabrakmu tadi.

"Hey, kau! Sinikan buku yang kau ambil itu," katamu ketus.

Lelaki berambut pirang ini memandangmu sejenak. Kemudian dia langsung memalingkan mukanya dan membalikkan badannya tanpa membalas perkataanmu tadi.

"Sialan kau!" teriakmu kesal.

"Ini perpustakaan, jangan berisik," balasnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahmu.

Kau memandang kesal ke arahnya. Mood-mu ternyata semakin buruk ketika kau memasuki ruangan yang paling kamu lumayan sukai, yaitu perpustakaan. Ternyata perpustakaan tempat kau berada ini malah membuat mood-mu semakin memburuk.

"Arrg! Sinikan komik itu," katamu ketus.

Dia menyeringai sinis ke arahmu. Matanya yang berwarna blue ocean itu memandangmu dengan tatapan benci sehingga membuatmu sedikit bingung.

"Kau … gadis keras kepala yang mirip dengan mantan kekasihku," katanya sambil berjalan menjauhimu yang masih terdiam.

Kau terdiam sejenak. Matamu yang memiliki warna cokelat gelap itu hanya memandangi lelaki yang telah mengambil komik incaranmu itu semakin jauh darimu. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian kau menghela nafas sejenak untuk mencoba memperbaiki sedikit mood-mu.

Matamu melirik tumpukan komik itu. Kau kini semakin bosan. Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali untuk kau baca kecuali komik yang sempat kau incar tadi.

Kakimu melangkah dengan malas. Sementara Haku memandangimu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau kenapa, _-chan?" tanya Haku sambil membawa beberapa buku novel yang ingin ia rapikan ke berbagai rak di perpustakaan yang ada di sekolahmu.

"Sedang tidak mood," jawabmu malas.

"Tidak mood? Lalu komik yang kau incar tadi bagaimana? Biasanya mood-mu meningkat ketika membaca komik," tanya Haku heran.

"Komik itu sudah dipinjam oleh orang yang paling kusebelin di sekolah ini," jawabku dengan malas lagi.

"Em … Kagamine Len, ya?" tanya Haku sambil membuka sebuah buku.

"Kagamine Len?"

"Iya, nama orang yang baru saja meminjam komik favorite-mu itu namanya Kagamine Len," jawab Haku.

Kau memandangi Haku sejenak. 'Jadi namanya Kagamine Len,' ujarmu dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja, terbesit di pikiranmu untuk balas dendam terhadap Len dengan menjahilinya …

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue


End file.
